Nostálgico
by CTangerina
Summary: Pre-Vento Aureo: Pocas cosas aterrorizan a Fugo como ver a Buccellati sonreír o mostrar abiertamente ternura.


**Nápoles, 2000**

El sol del verano iluminaba la sala de estar en tenues variedades de dorado. Buccellati acababa de llegar de cumplir con un encargo directo de Polpo, por lo mismo se sentía exhausto. Todo alrededor del escritorio se encontraba en perfecto orden, por lo general Buccellati delegaba la mayor parte del papeleo y la estrategia a Fugo, su mano derecha, su asistente, su primer subordinado. Producto de años trabajando juntos, Fugo conocía sus gustos sin necesidad de realizar demasiadas preguntas y era reciproco. Ninguno de los dos era demasiado expresivo. Las melodías de Agharta -uno de los discos favoritos de Buccellati-resonaba en el pequeño salón mientras él se hallaba sentado en su sillón en silencio.

Buccellati estuvo así por largo rato, notando como esa sensación de tranquilidad pero que no era tranquilidad, dormía su espíritu como un anestésico que se iba apoderando de su cuerpo. Odiaba los métodos de la mafia si era sincero consigo mismo, pero durante estos años había caído en la apatía mientras se sumergía más en este mundo oscuro. Miró a su subordinado más antiguo, continuaba silente pero atareado volviendo a chequear la contabilidad, como el ser de espíritu inquieto y perfeccionista que era.

—Estuve pensando en eso que Mista dijo el otro día,

—¿Qué te dijo?, —preguntó Fugo de forma distraída, mientras tecleaba,

—Eso de… la distracción y el trabajo pesado,

—No sé de qué me hablas, pero si Mista te dijo algo debió ser una tontería,

—Él dijo que tú y yo nunca nos divertíamos, —dijo gesticulando con las manos—, y que hemos estado sepultados de trabajo,

—Oh, sí, ¿Lo ves? es estúpido…, —comentó Fugo casi sin prestar atención, escribiendo en su laptop, también pensando en los libros que debía ir a buscar para las lecciones de Narancia, pero cuando Buccellati no continuó la charla elevó la mirada—, ¿Qué sucede con eso?

Buccellati clavó la mirada en algún lugar del edificio de enfrente.

—No recuerdo la última vez que sonreí,

—No sabía que _tú_ podías sonreír. Y no me refiero a esa sonrisa sardónica y macabra cuando estás a punto de patear el culo a alguien; esa la conozco demasiado bien.

—Tengo sentido del humor, Fugo.

—Lo sé, Buccellati, —La respuesta parecía más condescendiente, como una madre a su hijo.

Pasaron otro momento en silencio, con Fugo tecleando en la laptop, escribiendo algunas notas en una agenda y después atendiendo el café.

—Buccellati, —Lo llamó con cautela desde la cocina—, ¿Dejarás caer lo que me quieres decir?

—Simplemente me preocupaba que el trabajo que te delego no estuviera dejado ampollas en tus dedos, —señaló y a pesar de su cara seria parecía una... ¿broma?

Fugo bufó terminando de preparar el café, y caminó de vuelta hacia la sala de estar, llevando consigo una bandeja.

—El café está listo y no tengo ampollas,

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, y luego compartieron una leve sonrisa.

—¿Lo _tomaste_ donde te dije?, —volvió maliciosamente.

—Sí, el mismo lugar de siempre, —replicó.

Él dio un trago lento a su taza.

—Perfecto, —comentó secamente.

Fugo parecía alegrarse por ver a su jefe complacido. Era agradable tener esos escasos momentos de calma con Buccellati, en esos momentos ambos solían relajarse un poco más, quizá porque recordaban tiempos más duros cuando sólo eran ellos dos en lo más bajo de Passione, y tenían que luchar contra otros para expandir su territorio, o esos cortos periodos entre verano y primavera donde no movían casi dinero por falta de turistas que robar o clientes para escoltar.

—¿Cómo estuvo Cerdeña?,

Buccellati apoyó la taza en el plato, se encogió de hombros.

—Feroz, —comenzó y cerró sus ojos brevemente—, como siempre,

—¿Disfrutaste del _casus marzu_? ¿Escuchaste muchos _nyan nyan_ de las gaviotas?

—Mi último día allí fui a la tienda de chocolates que encontramos en el noventa y ocho, —dijo elevando la diestra hacia una de las cremalleras de su traje—, El mismo anciano continúa dirigiéndola. Su nieta tiene ahora quince años, —Buccellati lo miró—, ¿Te acuerdas de ella, Fugo? ¿Amelie?,

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia Buccellati, después asintió. Sin duda recordaba a la niña que lo había tomado del brazo en la tienda de su abuelo, ella le había dicho a Fugo exactamente cuáles eran los mejores dulces de la tienda.

—Él se acordó de mí, —dijo en voz baja.

Buccellati sacó algo de la cremallera de su traje y se volvió hacia él. Le tendió una pequeña caja rectangular, estampada en el medio con el anticuado sello de cera de la tienda de dulces. Fugo parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Acéptalo, —lo alentó—, Recordé cuál fue tu favorito y te traje.

Fugo dejó su laptop a un lado, tomó la cajita y la sostuvo en entre sus manos. Él lo miró con curiosidad, se preguntó qué había provocado este gesto. Era nostálgico, y Bruno Buccellati era demasiado rudo para este tipo de cosas, y eso incluía sus inicios trabajando juntos cuando él tenía sólo 13 y Buccellati 17.

Bajó la mirada hacia la cajita, y después miró de nuevo a Buccellati como si se preguntara qué diablos habían hecho con su jefe y donde estaba el Buccellati que él conocía. Después miró alrededor, volvió a mirar a Buccellati, tuvo el impulso repentino de revisar su agenda, no era su cumpleaños, no era Natale, y definitivamente al contrario del resto, Fugo no sentía que había hecho un trabajo importante en los últimos días. Su jefe otorgándole un presente ya era raro, pero que Buccellati pagara dinero era insólito.

Porque fue... _dulce_ de Buccellati.

Y Bruno Buccellati no es dulce.

¿Acaso se trataba de algún truco?

¿Acaso Buccellati había descubierto lo que Abbacchio y él estaban haciendo el trabajo sucio de Polpo?

Fugo tragó saliva, era una posibilidad.

—¿Por qué?, —preguntó casi pálido, sosteniendo la cajita entre sus manos.

Buccellati suspiró, renunció y miró hacia otro punto en el salón antes de volver a mirarlo.

—Porque… trabajas duro, —dijo en un tono serio y torpe, lo que debía parecer totalmente antinatural y fuera de carácter a los ojos de Fugo, pero de alguna manera... El cariño en la voz del otro hombre se filtraba en su tono serio, aunque no llegó al corazón cerrado de Fugo.

—Pero Buccellati, yo…

—Harás cualquier cosa por mí, lo sé, ahora acéptalo.

—Yo…

" _No lo merezco,_

 _Porque… te he fallado_ ,"

Fugo tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo de lo que fuera a arrepentirse más tarde, quiso decir que no era un buen subordinado, que había estado asesinando personas a escondidas, que se mancharía una y otra vez las manos de sangre por él, si eso funcionaba como un escudo para evitar verlo lastimado, si eso ayudaba a Buccellati en su camino para ser un capo.

—Gracias…, —abrió la cajita, sintiendo una rara mezcla de culpa y otra sensación más cálida—, Buccellati… ¿Qué va a suceder si algún día te decepciono?, —preguntó—, Algún día, ya no desearas que yo trabaje a tu lado….

—Eso nunca sucederá,

Fugo no habló más y le dio la mitad del contenido en la cajita, bebieron café y comieron galletas en silencio por un momento, con el ruido de Nápoles entrando a través de los ventanales y siendo amortiguado por la música. Esta era la vida de Buccellati desde los doce años. Esta era la vida que había elegido, pero… en algún punto estaba dejando caer sus esperanzas, ya parecía tan distante de su sueño, pensó en su padre.

Sin querer, Buccellati se había acostumbrado a la mafia que tanto aborrecía, y comenzado a olvidar el sol y al azul brillante del mar y el mundo de repente le parecía muy gris. No… él no podía dejar que esto sucediera, miró la red en la pared, pensó en su padre. Buccellati respiró hondo, tratando de ordenar el remolino de sensaciones.

Miró a Fugo, a sus manos más grandes que cuando se conocieron en Bologna, y sus ojos apáticos que se iluminaban al igual que el resto de su rostro cuando sonreía, justo como lo hacía ahora. No obstante, Buccellati no mostró en el exterior cuánto le agradaba verlo sonreír.

Tal vez estaba estancado en cuanto a su padre, pero había pequeños momentos de luz como estos, como los que compartía con el resto de la pandilla.


End file.
